1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic wire application apparatus, a method thereof and a printed material including a magnetic wire, and more particularly to a magnetic wire application apparatus and a method thereof that applies a magnetic wire for security in a desired location as required with respect to printing paper on which the printing of image data is carried out by a printing apparatus that uses solid ink, and a resulting printed material including a magnetic wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years various methods and apparatuses have been proposed with the object of strengthening security including preventing leakage of confidential information, personal information, and the like, and preventing forgery involving illicit copying of securities and the like.
As techniques with the object of preventing forgery of securities and the like, there is a technique of producing anti-counterfeit paper involving the insertion of a security thread or the like into paper to give the paper a special characteristic for identifying genuine ones.
For example, an anti-counterfeit paper is provided in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-311800. This paper is structured having two or more layers and, when the paper is manufactured by a cylinder paper machine, a security thread is inserted between a paper layer positioned at an outermost area and a paper layer positioned hereunder, thereby enabling prevention of counterfeiting by a color copying machine.
And in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-317398, a paper is provided that incorporates a wire for preventing shoplifting in a manner in which the magnetic wire is incorporated between paper layers of the base paper layer.
Furthermore, in recent years there have been image forming apparatuses that use solid inks formed by solidifying a dye-based ink by a wax resin.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-172172, a phase change ink and a printing method are provided in which an image identical to a silver halide photographic film used in image forming for medical diagnosis is formed using the phase change ink.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-155485, a solid ink, a toner fixing method, and a fixing apparatus are provided for an image recording apparatus in which the surface properties and conditions of printed sections can be changed to match surface properties and conditions of the recording medium to be used.
With the techniques of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 8-311800 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-317398, it is possible to use a cylinder paper machine or a Fourdrinier machine to manufacture a paper by which an anti-counterfeit effect and an anti-removal effect can be obtained. However, with these techniques, it has not been possible to apply a magnetic wire as required to a paper that is already manufactured and is to be used for printing in order to manufacture a security paper by which an anti-counterfeit effect and an anti-removal effect can be obtained.
Furthermore, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 11-172172 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-155485, no technique is proposed for applying a magnetic wire as required to a printing paper before or after image data is printed on that printing paper by an image forming apparatus.